


Wrong Number

by AsfaHan



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, because i decided i'll finish this one, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsfaHan/pseuds/AsfaHan
Summary: Neil needs help, so he calls someone. It wasn't the one he wanted, but the one he needed.A Phone Booth AU, not the movie.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me trying to get over my block, it's been more than a year since i wrote anything. It was unsurprisingly inspired by a merlin fic "Damsel in a phone booth" by Blackwidina. you're welcome to read that and give this a shot. it's badly written and i'll need to get back and polish it up, but not in the right mind state to make it through it again. so just have this.

People think that after the life I had, I’d forget everything. That everything will be okay, like it never even happened. In some cases, that might be true. But in most cases, those scenes are integrated in your memories, your own person.

  
“Neil!” Matt toasted.  
“Neil!” they echoed back.

  
It was Christmas Eve. He didn’t really have a home to return to so they were all gathered in Matt and Dan’s house. A tree was in the corner, with all the decorations he couldn’t imagine. Some weird drinks were served, lots of food, too. It was actually his first Christmas in...Ever really. His mother didn’t even mention it. Being on the run from your murderous father can do that to a person. He knew that every city they went to had something going at this time of the year, but he never asked. He just went along with what his mom said: “people chose the coldest time of the year to live in some fantasy, like that’d make a difference to us” and that was that.

  
But being Matt’s coworker, now after settling down after his mom managed to kill his dad at the stake of her own life, he was invited to this fantasy themed night. Some Google research revealed that it might be religious but he didn’t dig that deep. Like his mother said, like that’s make a difference to us.  
All he could say about the thing is that he liked being a part of something, even if it weren’t really that interesting. He came for Matt.

  
The food was good, it has been a while since he had a homemade meal. Kevin would be proud, nagging him all the time to stop ordering whatever and actually learn to cook was an everyday thing.

  
Kevin was something alright, persistent to say the least, an alcoholic that always crashed at his place for some reason, and a workout junkie. As much as Neil loved to run, he didn’t like others pushing him to do it. He’d do it on his own, no need to make it look like an obligation. He was supposed to freely run now, get other memories about running that didn’t include running from your death or for your life. Call it a coping mechanism, call it a habit. He loved to run and that was that. But now, he was running for Kevin. Sometimes.

  
Now, after Matt gushed about how he was the best thing that happened to his life this year after marrying Dan and toasting for it, Kevin came and sat by his side urging him to quit smoking and make it this year’s resolution. He said he’d try, but that wasn’t enough. Persistent Kevin. No way escaping him but leaving. And so, he gathered his stuff that included his dead phone and coat and headed for the door, hoping not to catch anyone’s attention. He got enough for one night, his skin already started to crawl halfway through it.

  
“Neil, where are you going? You’re supposed to spend the night here, buddy,” of course it was Matt that noticed him, was the first thought. His second was that he’s lost the skill to slip out of a crowd unnoticed.

  
“I should go, I have morning chores to do.” He knew it was a lame excuse, but the reason he liked Matt was his understanding. He could just tell when Neil wasn’t comfortable. It was already too much; too much people, too much noise and too many glances at his face that he couldn’t just stand it even sitting in the corner.

  
Matt flashed him a somewhat sad smile but not unkind. “Okay, but at least let me drive you home. You live on the other side of the city. It’s not safe to be walking the streets by yourself.” He tried. He always did.

  
“Thank you, but I’ll be okay. I can take care of myself, you know I can.” He couldn’t help but give some reason, he deserved it after all that he’d done to make Neil feel comfortable and welcomed. Somehow.

  
“You can’t run in the snow, Neil. But okay, you have my number, call for anything. I’ll be there.” He promised, and Neil believed him.

  
“Say sorry to Dan for me,” he said as a goodbye and left. It was the right thing, he knew that. He’s had enough and needed to cool his mind.

  
And cool his mind he did. It was freezing. Sounds could be heard from the windows high above him. Not many people were out in the cold at this hour, at this night. He felt estranged. He was among some friends, some of their friends, but not really comfortable. The feeling of being watched always followed him no matter where he went. It was bothersome.

  
True, it was a way of survival, before. It saved him. It saved his mother for years. But now, his mother is dead. His father is dead. No reason to have his sensors On all the time. He was trying to go for a normal life but this feeling was a constant. He wished the time would heal him but it’s already been years. Kevin was his first “friend”. The bothersome persistent kind. But he was there, maybe because he had an abnormal past, not as much as his but he could somehow understand him. It was weird to even think of how that worked. Matt came with the job, call it a good bonus. He liked him. He was normal. And if he could do normal, it meant that he was getting better. Or so he thought. Today’s gathering proved him wrong. He guess some habits die hard, so a little arrangement of his issues around his life would make things bearable enough.

  
He was halfway to his apartment, halfway through the city, deciding to take a quiet road to clear his mind proved to be working. All the noises, be it people or traffic, were already fading. The weather was good, freezing, but good. Everything was white since it started snowing half an hour ago. It reminded him of the day he was stabbed in the leg and had to walk in the cold, leaning on his mother as she tried to push him forward faster without leaving stains on the snow. They were almost caught that day. His dad was furious, but he just managed to stab his leg before his mother caught up to them.

  
Something cold crawled up his neck. The feeling that subconsciously followed him the whole evening just went ten folds. Something was wrong. He couldn’t ignore it anymore. He was being followed.

  
How could this happen? Was he too absorbed in his own messed up mind to not catch someone following him from the start? Mary would be turning in her grave if she only knew.

  
He tried to change the road without being obvious, nothing changed. His tail was still on him. Neil didn’t know how many were after him, but he was sure it was more than one. Even he couldn’t fight that many in one go. He couldn’t outrun them* in the snow. He had no gun or knife on him, thanks to Kevin being a good citizen and making him follow the rules. He was completely and terribly cornered. Matt was right, sometimes you just can’t make it on your own. He tried his phone but he already knew it was a dead end. Not charging it for a week can do that, apparently. He needs to call Matt, his beast of a car can make it to him in no time. He just needed a way.

  
It was ten minutes of trying to maintain a normal pace before he found his destination, a phone booth. Some things really stuck on you, like mapping every way to get help or escape in the city when he decided to move in. It was his last resort, anyway, so he couldn’t complain. Praying to any god this feast was for that he could remember Matt’s phone number, he got in.

  
He inserted the few coins he had on him and dialed the number as he remembered it.

  
It started ringing, for a while now. He thought as much, it was still noisy over there. Worst case scenario, Matt wouldn’t even pic up. He has to fight his followers on his own seeing that they’ve already surrounded the place. Only three dark shapes were distinguishable in his perimeter, but there might be others lurking around. His chances would get thrown under if that were to be true.

  
He didn’t notice at first, but the phone stopped ringing. First, he thought Matt didn’t pick up and almost hang up to retry. But then, the other end was silent, no beeping.

  
“Matt?” he had to know, it was too silent for the party he left on. He couldn’t have dialed another person now, right? Was he always this lucky?  
“Matt. If that’s you, I need you to pick me up now. Something’s not right.” He wouldn’t give many details, he already gave enough. He hoped his voice didn’t give any hints to his racing heart but he didn’t think he was much successful.

  
Silence. And then “where are you?” someone answered. Not Matt then.  
“Sorry, I got the wrong person.” And he went to hang up. He couldn’t imagine who’d want to answer a stranger’s call at this hour. At this day. But something stopped him. Call it helplessness, desperation or anything, because he now knew for sure he had to go out and face them on his own as it was the only number he remembered. He was done for.

  
The voice from the other end brought him back. “I said where are you?”

  
Neil was speechless for a few seconds. And then “Why? Why would you come? You don’t even know me.” he couldn’t help but ask. He wouldn’t want a stranger getting caught in the mess he was about to get into.

  
He could almost hear the sigh of frustration from the other end.

  
“You’re in trouble, aren’t you? So tell me where you are, and I’ll be there.” The stranger answered.

  
Well, if this guy had a death wish this strong, he wasn’t one to prevent him, he might not reach in time to witness anything. So he told him and hung up. He didn’t leave though, he wanted to imagine what would happen first, how things might go from when takes the first step out of this place. He knew of three people, all surrounding the place. There might be more, for all he knew, but dwelling on that wouldn’t change a thing, would it? They must want him for something, he didn’t dress like a rich guy, no matter how much his friends insisted on him getting a new wardrobe. But he did have money. The remaining question was; how did they know?

  
Taking in a steadying breath, he stepped out.

  
Not knowing anything about your attackers, put you in a tight spot. He only hoped they knew nothing about him. Two steps out, the first move came from his right. A fast back hook that be barely managed to avoid by going low, receiving his attacker with an elbow, followed by a back uppercut. He didn’t even manage to take a breath before he was kicked in the back. He slipped and landed on all four on the cold pavement. He kicked back to get the attacker to stay away till he gets back on his feet but his leg was pulled and this time, his face hit the floor.

  
His vision went white for a few precious seconds and next thing he knew, someone was upon him. For a moment, his dad was on top of him with the cleaver, he started kicking in panic. His feet connected with something and his opponent was off of him, but not without slicing the inside of his leg.

  
He quickly got up on his feet. His attackers had knives, which was okay, If only he could manage to control the fear that his father brought in him. His heart was pounding in his ears, his breathing was too quick. He couldn’t hear the steps of the person closing in on him. He held his Breath and went straight for him. Better get this over with. It was a long day: a run, work, a workout with Kevin and the party, and it was late. He was tired.

  
As tackles went, it was painful and cold. Water already seeped through his clothes, but he wouldn’t mind it if he got out of this alive. As it turned out, these people either wanted to kill him or torture him first, then kill him. He quickly got on his knees and delivered a few good punches to make sure this one stayed down, only to get grabbed by his coat and thrown backwards. His back and head hit the booth corner and it hurt. Nothing could be heard over the roaring of blood through his ears. It was funny, how he managed to escape his dad to fall to these lackeys that he didn’t even know why they were after him. He had to get up. He couldn’t just let them have their fun with a knife with him without putting his all.

  
He was still gathering his wits to make his limbs move, to defend, to fight back. To escape. He just couldn’t make it. It was funny, how small things can kill you after surviving the impossible. He could only sit there and not move a limb, watching as black shapes moved around him.

  
He missed the scratches of slick wheels on the slippery pavement. Next, someone was taking care of the last one standing of his attackers and getting close to him. He was in black, too, he had to get away. His foggy brain urging him to move, to get away. They had help, he couldn’t fight all of them in his state. He only managed to get on his knees when arms pulled him up. He managed to land an elbow to his attacker only for the grip on him to tighten even more and he was dragged to the side of a black car, thrown in the passenger seat somewhat softly comparing to the tight grip guiding him. His head was having a hard time fitting things where they belonged. It all happened too fast for him to understand. At least he wasn’t chained this time. Maybe he could still escape.

  
The engine started. He didn’t even notice them getting in the car. Was he that out of it?

  
“What’s your name?” that sounded familiar, but where did he hear that? All he could get out was a muffled groan. His back was killing him.

  
“Don’t bleed in my car, and I said what’s your name?” the driver asked, but not unkindly. Neil could now get over the pain in his back and look at his kidnapper. He could only distinguish the glow of his hair and face reflecting the light of the passing by streetlights.

  
“Who are you?” Neil asked. He had to know at least who his attackers were.

  
The guy gave him a look with a twitched lip and said: “I’m your lift.” It took Neil a few second to really understand what was said to him.

  
“Staring.” Maybe it was more than a few seconds.

  
“You’re not them.”

  
So this was the guy he accidently called. His voice did match his appearance, at least what he could make out of him amongst all the black surrounding him. This stranger who answered his call without even asking anything back, who saved him. Now he was sure that this guy was the one who got rid of his third attacker. But why? It was the only question he could form in his state at the moment.

  
“You came,” it wasn’t a question, more of a confirmation to make himself truly believe what was happening.

  
He got no answer. It wasn’t a question, he reminded himself.

  
“Why?” he asked. He had to.

  
Silence and then,  
“You asked,” he barely looked at him while answering. Hands on the steering wheel, eyes ahead once more. It felt like he was being ignored, or not even recognized. Was this man so comfortable with having a bleeding stranger in his car at this time of day?

  
“Neil. My name is Neil.” He owed him at least this.

  
“Andrew,” was what he got as an acknowledgment.

  
Okay, now that he at least got the name of his ‘savior’, he turned in his seat and started noticing his surroundings more. It was an expensive car from the looks of it. All smooth angles and black, black everywhere. It was a little disturbing. Outside, it was still snowing.

  
“Where are we going?” he needed to know in case he had to make an escape out of it. He couldn’t just trust someone who answered his call and actually helped him for no reason. Everyone wanted something.

  
“Hospital,” was Andrew’s short answer. Neil’s first reaction was to protest, to make him stop now so he could go home and sew himself up. He pressed his lips tight. He was over that, he was no longer running from his father, made a deal with the police, got a new legal identity… He was covered. He was safe to go to the hospital and get treated instead of taking care of things on his own. He needed to contact the agent he made the deal with to make sure the people that were after him weren’t related to his past, first. Because apparently, his father wasn’t just a psychopath hunting them down across continents to get the money they stole and kill them the worst way possible, no. His dad was some kind of a crime lord.

  
But for his lackeys to come after him? That was a bit farfetched. Everyone thought that they’d either take over his job, or have separate ones. But to actually hunt him down after all these years? It was the only possibility. No matter how far, how hard he ran, he was never fast enough. Never safe enough from his past.

  
It didn’t take long to get there, noting the speed Andrew was driving at. They got out, or maybe Andrew did first, because he was suddenly at his side supporting his weight. His leg wasn’t able to carry his weight apparently. Or maybe that was just his head.

  
It was a long process, having someone near him just for help. It took years, and thanks to Matt and Kevin’s insistent touches whether it be hugs, shoulder pats, Kevin monitoring his body so he can he sure he learned the right offence and defense techniques. He got used to it. So he hobbled along with Andrew to the ER. They checked in, and Neil was taken in to get checked by a physician. He managed to get a last good look at the stranger who saved him out of nowhere, hoping he’d at least done the normal thing and thanked him. But something told him that it was okay. That Andrew didn’t need a ‘thank you’, because something must’ve happened to make him help him so selflessly.

  
*  
They made quick work out of his leg wound, gave him some shots a drip and then sent him to get a CT scan for his head. His back was just bruised. The talk with the police was short, a phone call and he was clear. Two hours after he’d first gotten there, he was released with a mild concussion and a prescription.  
He could put some weight on his leg now that it was all bandaged up, so he made his way slowly out of the hospital thinking of catching a cab home. He pet his pockets looking for his phone, he wasn’t taking any chances of being caught off-guard again. He didn’t survive his father just to fall for some amateurs.  
His phone was lost, surely lost in the mess that was the previous hours. Good thing his wallet was still on him. He was getting out when the same feeling from hours ago nagged at him again, he turned only to face the stare that belonged to none but Andrew.

  
He waited. For him. Neil just stood there, saying nothing. He couldn’t. He waited for him? Why?

  
After what felt like minutes but was only a moment when Andrew sighed and got up, handing Neil his dead –now charged- phone. Neil looked at Andrew then at his phone, then back up at Andrew. He didn’t look far, Andrew was a bit shorter than him but his shoulders made up for his lack of height. Maybe that’s why he wore everything black, to make them look narrower. He wasn’t making much of a success, he noted.

  
Andrew said nothing, just raised his eyebrows as if indicating he knew exactly Neil’s thoughts while motioning him to follow him out.

  
Neil followed.

  
“What do you want?” he asked.

  
Andrew stopped, turned back and simply looked at him. “What makes you think I want anything?” he didn’t bother waiting for answer. He just left Neil there thinking of the answer he got. He didn’t say ‘from you’, he said ‘anything’. No one was really safe after all.

  
He stored that idea for later because a slick black car stopped in front of him and the passenger seat door opened. Andrew was leaning all the way over so he can get a look at him.

  
“Get in, it’s cold as fuck,” this made Neil smile. It was the second hint of emotion he heard from him. His lips twitched.

  
“What makes you think I’d go with you?” was his answer. Andrew’s expressions went dark for a second before replying emotionlessly. “You’re not going with me, I’m just giving you a ride home.”

  
Was he angry now? Neil counted his choices, which weren’t much. He’d either call or wait for a cab to pass by, which in both cases would take some time. And as Andrew said, it was cold as fuck.

  
He got in.

  
*

  
A far as rides with complete strangers went, it was okay. Andrew, as he previously concluded, was a silent guy. Didn’t ask anything but for his address.  
It itched at Neil. He wanted to know more, to have answers for his questions. He couldn’t just leave it at that. It was already close to 6 a.m. so he decided to end the day differently. Or start another day differently. He picked one of Matt’s advices on ‘how to say thank you’.

  
“Mind if we stop to have some breakfast?” he asked. Andrew didn’t respond right away, he didn’t respond at all. He just swerved right and kept driving. Well, Neil thought, at least he didn’t accuse him of making use of him. It was a long day.

  
Not long after, they parked near some coffee shop. Not surprisingly, the theme was mostly black. Neil gave Andrew a look that told him all he about it. He just shrugged. The place wasn’t packed at this time of day, on a Christmas morning, as some would say. Just a couple of students that seemed so absorbed in their own misery to pay attention to anyone.

  
They sat at the table by the window waiting for their orders to come.

  
Neither of them said a word till the food arrived. Neil went for his regular; eggs, hash browns and toast, while Andrew got waffles with strawberries that were drowned in syrup and coffee for both. They ate silently, but when Neil went for his coffee, he was stopped. Andrew just dragged the cup towards himself. “Are you that self-destructive?” and took a sip from Neil’s cup. Neil just sighted and finished his food.

  
Looking out the window, the sun was slowly lighting the streets. They were still deserted, snow painting everything in white. He expected as much but he liked it this way. He’d prefer dry weather so he could run, but this was good, too. No one was out, no traffic, no noise. Peaceful.

  
He turned only to see that eyes were already on him. Why he didn’t notice, he didn’t know. Maybe because Andrew proved he wasn’t dangerous? He could’ve killed him at any previous moment. He was armed, that he was sure of, and he could take him in this state. But he didn’t. Maybe he was just tired. Maybe it was just the lack of caffeine in his blood. And maybe it was because of his head. He shook himself out of his thoughts, it was easy to get lost in them lately. So he smiled, trying to express his gratitude, because he was grateful. He wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for this black-loving person who decided to be his rescue team and drive for the night.

  
“Thank you, Andrew.” He finally said. Hoping he’d figure what he meant. “For everything.”

  
Andrew just looked at him. “Don’t look at me like that,” he finished his second cup of coffee in one go before getting up.

  
Neil just stared after him, not wanting to go to his place yet, but not knowing where to go. Maybe he should just stay here, or maybe a walk would rouse him up from his drowsiness. It was more than 24 hours since he last slept. Andrew stopped, turned back to him and for the second time in a few hours, he motioned for him to follow.

  
He did.

  
*

  
Neil got into the black car for the third time that day, and he thought he liked it. It was comfortable for his sore back, warm and it looked expensive. “Nice car.”

  
Andrew just glanced at him, but Neil felt like he was insulted for being an idiot in just one look.

  
“Where to?”

  
“Anywhere’s fine.”

  
“Your lack of self-preservation is astounding.” But kept on driving. Not for long because Andrew just turned a few streets and parked again, stretching his hand towards him. Neil stared at it and then at Andrew, not getting what meant. Maybe his head was more shaken than he thought.

  
“The prescription,” came the answer to his unspoken question. He silently handed it over and went to open his own door only to be stopped. “You stay here, I’ll be back,” and got out.

  
Soon enough, Andrew came back, the sound of the door closing stirred him from his doze. He was handed his meds and a Styrofoam cup. He stared at them.  
“I have money, you know,” he said while sniffing at his cup. It was hot chocolate.

  
“Didn’t ask, now drink,” taking a sip of his own cup and started the car.

  
Neil drank.

  
It was calming, driving in the empty streets, snow slowly covering every place it lands on and he knew they wouldn’t be driving for long because of it. It was almost 8 a.m. now, so he quickly typed a short text to the FBI agent he called earlier in the hospital to see if there were any updates, there weren’t.

  
He knew that there were no other conclusions, he had no enemies but those from his past. He only hoped they’d get caught sooner than later. He couldn’t afford them attacking his place, Kevin practically lived with him. Matt’s visits were constant. He wouldn’t want to risk them getting in touch with his past. They knew the most part of it, but not the unsaid details. No one wants to know that. No one needs to know that, he’ll make sure of it.

  
The engine stopping pulled Neil out of his thoughts. They were parked in front of his building, when did they get here? A quick glance at his phone told him it was almost 10 a.m. and the snow now made it almost impossible to drive.

  
“So you always help perfect strangers?”

  
No answer. Andrew just gave him a smirk and got out. Neil followed suit.

  
“You know, you don’t have to walk me home.” He hurried his steps to catch up to Andrew in the closing elevator. He went to push the right floor button when he found that it was already where he was headed. He kept silent. A few seconds later, Andrew walked out of the elevator’s open doors first, Neil couldn’t help but stare after him. How many times did he stare at Andrew’s back only to soon follow after him? It was strange. He followed.

  
Andrew stood just two doors ahead of his, keys dangling from his hand, a challenging expression making his lips quirk in a smirk.

  
“You live here,” it wasn’t a question. Andrew nodded.

  
“So you do know me,” Neil couldn’t help but grin. This explained many things now. But he had so many questions, still. But Andrew stopped him before he could make another sound.

  
“Go to sleep, _Neil_. You know where to find me,” and he got in, leaving Neil smiling at the empty corridor. He will be asking those questions, and he’ll pay Andrew back. He can do that know. As the man said, he knew where to find him. It felt like something, and whatever that was, he liked it.

  
He went to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So?


End file.
